Hey, SoulSister
by Imagaco
Summary: My first one-shot I made, named after the song ‘hey, soul sister’. BBXRAE


**Hey, Soul-Sister**

_A one-shot I made, and my first one I think. Named after the song 'hey, soul sister. BBXRAE. I don't own teen titans. P.S. this is what I thought of when I heard the song._

-=-

It was late at night. Beast boy was sneaking around the mansion with a guitar. He was still thinking of why they were here.

_Three days ago_

"Ok team, we need to get ready for our next mission, so suit up."

The rest of the titans looked at Robin with confusion. They with always suited up for a mission, so this was untenably confusing.

"Uh, aren't we already," asked Beast boy.

"No, I mean suit up differently. We're going on an undercover mission," answered Robin.

"Oooooohhh…" the team said in unison.

After explaining the mission (not important to the story) the titans all got their individual undercover outfits.

Robin, Starfire, and Raven got regular clothes, well Beast boy and Cyborg got themselves holographic rings.

"Okay, everybody ready," said Robin. Everyone one was.

The next day everyone left the tower to go to the mansion when the mission would take place. Leaving as themselves but arriving at their alter egos would help ensure the secrecy.

Robin as Richard.

Starfire as Kori.

Cyborg as Vic.

Raven as Rachel.

Beast boy as Gar.

_Present time_

"_If this guy wants protection from the Teen Titans, and wants us in disguise, he must be scared,"_ thought Beast boy. (I decided to put in commission anyway.)

Beast boy decided this might be his only chance to tell her how he really feels. Seeing as no one would recognize them, he thought that this would be a perfect chance.

No nasty rumors flying around the city before they need be.

He had decided to try with a song.

He went to the ground below the balcony. He picked up a small stone and threw it at the window. After two or three more tries a light came on and a silhouette appeared.

The doors to the balcony opened to reveal a girl.

"Oh, hi Kori," he said "Do you know where Rachel's room is?"

"I am sharing it," she replied.

"Great," Beast boy said, "can you tell her to come to the window, I want to tell her something."

Starfire went in and after a few moments came back out. "She said no," Starfire said.

"Tell her that it is appropriate," he said in concern and slight desperation, "and that she can go back inside if she wants to."

Starfire went inside, and this time when she returned she said "Okay, here she is."

Raven came out on the balcony. "What is it," she said.

Beast boy got his guitar out and tuned it.

Then he sang to her.

"Heeey heeeey heeeeey

Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains  
I knew I wouldn't forget you  
And so I went and let you blow my mind  
Your sweet moving  
The smell of you in every single dream I dream  
I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided  
Who's one of my kind

Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do, tonight

Heeey heeeey heeeey

Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me  
You gave my life direction  
A game show love connection, we can't deny  
I'm so obsessed  
My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest  
I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna  
And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind

Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do, tonight

Well you can cut a rug  
Watching you is the only drug I need  
So gangster, I'm so thug  
You're the only one I'm dreaming of  
You see I can be myself now finally  
In fact there's nothing I can't be  
I want the world to see you'll be with me

Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do, tonight  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do, tonight  
Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)  
Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)"

"So," he said.

Raven just stood there blushing. She did not say a word. Nor did Starfire, who had been listening to the song as well.

"I've got to go," she said. She went inside, leaving Beast boy without an answer.

-=-

Well, go ahead. Leave the post on how you think Raven will reply to Beast boy.

Peace out y'all. (PS, in my version of the ending Raven tells Beast boy next day at breakfast that she feels the same way. That's my version, let's hear yours)

**Imagico**


End file.
